


How it should be

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Request 4: Made by KillarA request where dylan and y/n have been friends since the start of high school.He's about to head to school on April 20, 1999, she runs to his house as he is leaving and stops him. She convinces him to not participate in the events that mean life and death. She tells him that he is worth it, and doesn't deserve to die. He doesn't need to take innocent lives, because he has her.They end up fucking in the back of his car, parked in front of his house. When they finish, she tells him that they should get out of Littleton for the day, and just drive.Somewhat based on the song "Stay" by Bernard Butler
Comments: 24
Kudos: 16





	How it should be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Killar and everyone else reading,
> 
> I have written out this request! Which made me shed a tear or 15 million because isn't this what should have been?
> 
> Hope you all like it, let me know in the comments <3

I see him in his black car ready to drive off to his biggest mistake. As hard as I can do I run towards him, my lungs burn and struggle to breath but it doesn’t matter. I need to reach him before he can drive off to leave me and everybody behind in the most disastrous way. He sees me, he frowns as he leans over his steering wheel. Raising my hands before me to tell him to stop he does. Oh thank God he does. 

“Y/n what the hell are you doing here?” he asks from out of his window as he stops his car. I cross the last distance and let my hands drop down on the hood of his car. Clawing for breath as I’m trying to speak. 

“Stop, need to stop” hearing my own voice scares me, never have I been this scared in my life. “You need to stop, Dylan, please” I beg standing before his car. 

“We’ve been over this” he says angrily hitting his steering wheel “you weren’t supposed to be here, Y/n” 

“I know, I promised not to come but I had to, Dylan” I say, whining out into the cold morning air. “You’re about to leave me forever” he looks at me a little odd “and everybody, you’re leaving all of us” 

“Step away from the hood of my car, right now” he commands me as loud as he can without alarming his parents. 

“No, no I’m not moving” I say tears streaming down my face “I’m not letting you do this, Dylan” His shoulders hunch forward and his eyes close at my words. 

“This is not your decision, I’ve told you a million times to not come to school today and that I’m sorry for hurting you but this is happening” he says making me slam my hands down on the hood “Shh Goddammit you’re waking up everybody” he bites at me. I slam my hands down again, this time he comes out of the car. “Stop” he says with angry eyes looking over his shoulder back at his home. I run up to him and hold his arms with my hands.

“Listen to me, don’t go” he looks at me with sad eyes that say what-are-you-doing. “I know it’s been set in stone for a while that this day would come but I beg of you Dylan do not go through with this. The idea of you taking innocent lives, it’s not right. You need to stop while you still can” I plead with him.

“I can’t stop this, it’s not just me remember” he says with a voice that drips with sadness.

“Yes you can, just don’t go. Stay with me” I say trying to smile.

“There is nothing in this world for me anymore” he says looking straight past me. 

“What are you talking about?” I ask him, suddenly feeling offended. “Are you insane?” I yell out and he shushes me again “you have everything to live for” I say to him.

“Really?” he asks skeptically “do you have any idea what life has been like for me?” he asks towering over me as he stands up straighter than before. 

“I know you have Arizona, a family that loves you, friends that care” I say leaving out what feels most important for me. 

“You have no idea how I’ve been suffering,” he tells me breaking my heart.

“Suffering?” I ask confused “no I didn't know, what are you talking about?” He just shakes his head at me. “No Dylan you don’t get to shake your head. You’ve been suffering and didn't tell me?” I ask him tilting my head as I look up at him. He licks his lips and avoids my eyes. This sparks a fire in me I didn't know I possessed. “Goddammit Dylan” I say, pushing his back against his car. He looks absolutely shocked at my outburst. “You should have talked to me,” I say, getting extremely upset. “My best friend has been suffering and I didn't even know” I push him again. 

“Stop that,” he says, frowning at me.

“No, Dylan. No” I say to him “why didn't you tell me? I could have been there for you, all this time” my voice breaking apart along with my heart. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” he says placing his hands on my arms to push me out of the way but I hit them off of me.

“Fuck you, Dylan” I say pushing him rougher then before “goddamn you” I say crying my eyes out. “Don’t you see, you can’t leave me” pushing him back against his car.

“Why?” he asks getting angry now “my life has nothing, I have nothing” he bites at me.

“You have me, stay for me Dylan.” I plead with him, pushing him back against the car as I lean my forehead against his chest. “Pick me, choose to be with me” 

“What do you mean by that?” he asks breathlessly.

“It means that I love you, I have for so long and I’ve been so afraid to tell you” I say into his chest, soaking up his scent. 

“When did you, how did you?” he asks softly. I look up at him and feel like there is nothing to lose. So I take his face in between my hands, he looks at me with his mouth open ready to speak, tears in his eyes. I look up at him “I love you, Dylan please choose me over nbk, you have me and you always will” I say to him with a shaking voice. I pull his face down and he’s a little apprehensive but he allows me to do so. Getting up on my toes I cross that final bit of distance between us and I kiss him. Dylan doesn’t respond in the beginning but after a few seconds he gives in. A desperate but passionate kiss. Something I didn't dare to dream off. I wrap my arms around his neck while his arms go around my waist holding me so tight he presses all the air out of my lungs. I gasp out and look at him. “Tell me you’re staying and I will never leave your side unless you make me” I say, feeling my heart in the back of my throat. It’s now or never. He either stays or he leaves me behind completely and utterly broken. Dylan’s eyes are on my face, looking for doubts or lies but finding none. He kisses me, this time it’s soft and tender. “Tell me you love me” he asks, sounding like he’s pleading for me to save him. My hands go up into his hair, knocking his hat off and I make sure he looks straight into my eyes. “Dylan Klebold I love you. It’s been you all along” tears well up from deep inside of him and make their way over his cheeks, finally able to find a release. “I love you, Y/n” he says through the tears. “Stay with me, I beg of you with everything I have in me, stay” I beseech him. He nods a faint yes and I start to laugh through the tears “really?” I ask him while he keeps kissing my lips. He nods yes again, this time stronger than before. I pull him down to me and every feeling within me is overshadowed by the need to be completely one with him. So I stop kissing him and look at him. His cheeks are tearstained but his eyes dry now. I move him aside a bit and crawl in the back of his car. “What are you doing?” he asks me but I do not answer him, I push the other seat forward as well. Dylan looks lost as to what I’m doing. Until he sees me taking off my pants. I pat the seat beside me. Dylan gets in the car never taking his eyes off of my face. I carefully take a seat on his lap and his hands rest on my bare legs. Kissing him like this is so much more intense the atmosphere changes completely. Licking his lips in pure lust makes him gasp out for more. His hands go over my ass as he holds onto it with a tight grip, shooting heatwaves all through my body. “Dylan I need you” I say as his hands now try to touch every single part of bare skin on my ass and legs. He slowly turns the both of us around. His and my head hit the top of the car more than once. But it doesn’t matter, we’re too consumed with what’s to come. Looking into each other's eyes. Once he has me on my back he takes his time to just kiss me. My lips, nose, cheeks and down to my neck. Hitting a soft spot I moan out and then he comes back to the top of my head pressing a loving kiss on there before he starts to take off my panties with both his hands, resting on one knee he takes his time. Pulling me down, laying me fully on my back over the length of the backseat. When it’s off he makes sure he’s settled nicely between my legs locking me in between the backseat and his body, ready to feel him. I let my hands go down to his pants and open it. His eyes close as I do so and when I push his black tight pants down with his briefs he moans out as he sees me looking at his length all ready to feel me. My eyes go over his shirt. “No” I say and I push his plaid shirt off over his shoulders and rip his shirt off over his head. “Why did you do that?” he asks me. “Because there is no wrath here, there is only love” I tell him. His eyes look almost helpless and he kisses me again letting his hand go up under my shirt. Holding me through my bra. His lower half now touching me as his fingers go over my covered nipples. The both of us are ready to become one and he gently lines up before me, holding himself in his left hand. “You tell me if I’m hurting you so I can stop,” he says with a hot-blooded voice. “I will, I promise” I tell him, shaking my head yes as I look up at his face. He comes down to kiss me before he enters his tip in me. A hum escapes his lips and I gasp at the feeling but it’s all good. He pushes in just a little, the feeling of being entered is strange but in a good way. I want him so much. I wrap my arms around his lower back, his upper back is pushed to the side against the backrest so he can accommodate his height. His soft curls beside his ears as he looks at me. He starts to softly pull back and push in, every push back in goes a little deeper. I suck in my lips and enjoy every new thrust. “Is this okay?” He asks desperate for validation. “Yes, oh yes” I moan as he comes back inside of me. That seems to be what he needed because his thrusts come faster after each other and almost all of them go very deep. His manhood is filling me completely. My head falls back and I just want to enjoy this as much as I can. Then his head comes down and he starts to kiss my neck, this is sending me so far in my own pleasure I forget about this being the first time and just let the pleasure build up before it takes me over. “Oh please continue” I moan out as my high is washing over me. Dylan obeys with love and keeps thrusting in me and when I clench around him his movements become erratic and when he starts to moan out “oh Y/n” I know his high is filling him up with pure pleasure like it just did me. He pushes himself in deeply and stays there. His hand goes up to my face “I love you so much” he says desperately. “And I love you” I say holding his face in between both my hands. He carefully pulls out of me and pulls up his briefs and pants. After a bit of struggling we manage to lay there side by side with Dylan spooning me. His arms fastly around me and his face in my neck. 

“Do you remember that one night years ago where we were all at Zack’s. It was his birthday party I think or it was another random party that they had, I’m not sure” I tell him while my fingers lazily caress his arms “anyway that doesn’t matter, what matters is that his father came in all heated because his computer was acting up”

“Oh yeah, I helped him figure out what it was,” Dylan says with a chuckle reminiscing. 

“Exactly, you went to help him during the party because he was so upset and you came back shaking your head. He’d pulled out a wire somewhere and that was it. Everybody started to laugh at his dad and Zack didn't like it. You stood up for him, saying we shouldn’t laugh at his dad. That was it” I tell him. 

“That was what?” he asks, speaking softly above my ear. 

“The moment I knew I was in love with you.” I tell him. Dylan kisses my head and then turns my face so he can look at me.

“You wore a soft pinkish colored dress and your hair was a lot shorter,” he says, licking his lips before he kisses me “I was already madly in love with you by then” he tells me with a chuckle. 

“I will forever regret not telling you sooner, I could have been there for you when you needed someone” I say, feeling tears well up again.

“Shh, baby don’t cry again” he says kissing my forehead.

“Baby” I say smiling.

“Yeah you like that?” he asks with a chuckle.

“I love it,” I say kissing him. Then I get up a little and get dressed myself. Looking at his shirt on the floor I tell him he should go change. He does so and he comes back in his Dig your own hole shirt, jeans and a coat I hadn’t seen before. He has a big bag in his hand. I’m now sitting in the passenger seat and Dylan comes into the car. Throwing the bag in the back of the car. 

“I need to go throw this away somewhere” he tells me, letting me know silently it’s stuff he needed for today. 

“Let’s get out of here, out of Littleton” I tell him. He looks at me questioningly. “I’m serious, let's drive for hours and hours. We can find a place to dump all that stuff at and never look back at it again. Let’s go out the entire day” I tell him. He looks at me and then starts the car. 

“Let’s do that,” he says to me. I smile at him and feel the weight that’s been on my shoulders for weeks finally roll down over my back and off of me completely. He’s still in need of a lot of help. I realize this as I look at him driving us out of Littleton with shaking hands. But I’ll be there for him, together we can get him through this. I know we can. As long as he’s here with me I know we will, eventually, be okay!


End file.
